


How to be a Heartbreaker *O N   H O L D*

by Alex_Is_Awkward007



Series: Alex's Fan Fiction Universe 🤡 [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends Jung Wooyoung & Kang Yeosang, Established Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Power Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Top Choi San
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Is_Awkward007/pseuds/Alex_Is_Awkward007
Summary: This wasn't the boy they remembered. Jung Wooypung had changed. But San liked him regardless.*Currently on hold until i get the motivation to write for it again*
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Alex's Fan Fiction Universe 🤡 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112234
Kudos: 4





	1. New student.

Everyone looked at the new boy that had just came into the classroom. When the teacher announced that there was a new student coming today, the class fell to whispers of 'I hope he's hot'. Now, it seemed, that they had hoped enough. He was _hot._  
  
"Please introduce yourself." Mr Park gruffed and slumped behind his desk, adjusting his glasses.  
  
The new kid smirked and looked to the class. "Hi, I'm Jung Wooyoung." _Jung Wooyoung._ They remembered that name, that kid. And he had looked nothing like the boy in front of them now. Once he saw everyone's shock, he smirked wider and took a seat next to Yeosang who, unsurprisingly, was not shocked at all. He was just smiling brightly. They were best friends after all. At least, they were. Back then. Back when Wooyoung was first at the school.  
  
 _Wooyoung wasn't as skinny as the other kids at school. He had overly chubby cheeks. He weighed more than them. For the other kids, this was enough fuel for the constant bullying Wooyoung got every single day. One day, Wooyoung left. Everyone just assumed he changed schools for good. Clearly, they were wrong._

Jung Wooyoung had changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll get better... maybe >~<  
> See you next chapter!  
> XOXO Alex
> 
> okay future alex here! this is on a break rn, probably until i finish changed (go read it if you haven't already hehe) so there won't be any other chapters of this yet. hope you understand! sorryyy :(


	2. Choi San.

"Wooyoung-ah," Yeosang calls out once the teacher leaves, "You coming to lunch? I wanna introduce you to some friends."

Wooyoung felt a sharp pain in his stomach but ignored it. "Depends, are they cute?" He winked.  
  
The older scoffed. _Horny_ _ass._ "Are you coming or not?"  
  
"Cute guys above everything Yeosang, you should know that about me by now." He giggled quietly as the teacher came back.  
  
  
°•♡•°•♡•°•♡•°  
  
  
"This is Yunho, that's his boyfriend Mingi. This is Seonghwa and that's his _husband_ Hongjoong. And that's Jongho." Yeosang introduced his friends one by one.  
  
When he turned away from Yeosang, he caught eyes with someone sat at a crowded table across the cafeteria. _Hot_ _,_ Wooyoung thought. The guy with the dark hair and eyebrow slit was _hot._ The hot stranger chuckled and winked at Wooyoung before going back to talk to his friends.  
  
"Who are they?" He found himself asking his new found friends.  
  
They looked confused until they followed his line of sight. Seonghwa sighed, "Bad news. I wouldn't talk to them if I were you."  
  
"Bad news? What do you mean?" Wooyoung was confused, but mostly intrigued.  
  
"The usual bad news; heartbreakers, fuck boys, bullies." Yunho explained. "The evil people." He joked.  
  
"What about him?" He motioned to the boy he was looking at earlier.  
  
"Him? Well that's-" Mingi began, but he was cut off.  
  
"Wooyoung." Yeosang's voice was hard.  
  
"What? It's just a question." _Fake_ _innocence._ Wooyoung was good at faking. He could fool anyone. Even Yeosang, no matter how long they've know each other.  
  
"That's Choi San." Hongjoong answered hoping that would break the tention between Wooyoung and Yeosang, who were having a mini staring contest.  
  
"Choi San?" Wooyoung was shocked. He remembered that name. That name still brought so many memories back. Even now, that name meant something to Wooyoung. Oh, how Choi San had changed.


	3. Jung Wooyoung.

"The new kid is cute, right?" One of the guys of San's table spoke.  
  
San's friends were currently sat staring (and drooling) at the new student. San wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying. He didn't care to be honest. But then he looked over to the table all his friends were staring at and made eye contact with the new boy. Then, he cared.  
  
San thought he was cute. Hot. _Familiar_ _._ He shrugged the last thought off. He wanted to looked away but that boy kept staring at him. San was interested. he wanted to do something, but he didn't know what.  
  
In the end, San just chuckled and winked at him before turning back to his friends. They were no longer staring at the new kid. They were looking at San.  
  
"Has Choi San found a new toy?" Dohyun asked in a teasing tone.  
  
He smirked, taking one last look at the table. "I think I have."  
  
"You guys do know that's Jung Wooyoung, right?"  
  
"Jung Wooyoung?" San remembered Jung Wooyoung. He did. He wished he didn't.


End file.
